The present invention relates to self-propelled vehicles, and particularly to self-propelled vehicles of the scooter type propelled by the operator's feet.
A large number of self-propelled scooter constructions have been proposed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,237,969, 1,440,372, 1,529,952, 1,571,562, 2,062,830, 2,183,534, 2,723,131, 3,175,844, 3,180,656, 3,992,029, 4,124,222, 4,779,863 and 4,846,488, Belgian Patent 411,107, British Patent 603,916, and French Patents 501,552 and 754,319. Such proposed constructions, however, have generally not been entirely satisfactory for one reason or another, and apparently have not found widespread use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a self-propelled vehicle of the foregoing type but having advantages over the prior known constructions.